


The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman's Guide To Pretending You're Fine

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: DEH Guides To Life And Other Stuff [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: "The best guide out there on the market to teach you how to use memes to repress your emotions." -The New York Times"Kleinman writes out clear instructions on how to pretend you're fine." -The Huffington Post"Why pay for a therapist when you can just act fine and silently suffer?" -Booklist"Life skills right here." -Some Random Dude Off the Internet(A sequel to Connor Murphy's Guide To Befriending Trees And Therefore Becoming Close To Your Boyfriend (ft. Evan Hansen). You don't have to read Connor's guide for this one to make sense. But you still should because the author worked super hard on that fic and is proud of it.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy (mentioned), Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy (mentioned)
Series: DEH Guides To Life And Other Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851901
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman's Guide To Pretending You're Fine

Seeing as you have stumbled upon this amazing life advice by the one and only Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, you should know what you're supposed to learn. I know. Learning is boring. School sucks. All the teachers can suck a dick. But I am better than your teacher.

I am The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman after all.

This book should teach you how to cover up any traces of your constant chugging of that sweet sweet depresso espresso. Not cure it. But make it look like you ain't be chugging the shit around your friends

Now, why chug the sad juice? Well, for those times where you're stuck with the realization that all of your friends are engaged and you're still alone and high school and college are over and you all are adults and they can leave you now. Why? Because when somebody's in your way you crush them and leave them behind.

Now that's out of the way, welcome to the ultimate guide of life skills for anyone who wants to use memes to pretend they're fine when they are literally everything but fine.

Get in bitches. I'm about to change your life.


End file.
